Trancos e barrancos
by Gabriela Dias
Summary: Ezra se encontra novamente na sala de aula da Aria, e ele está disposto a manter a relação mesmo assim, as escondidas. Será que Aria vai aceitar?
1. Chapter 1

**Mais uma nova história minha de Ezria :) Essa história terá 3 capítulos, e todos já estão escritos, então assim que esse 1ºcapitulo tiver pelo menos 1 review, eu posto o segundo capítulo. Espero que gostem! (E por favor, comentem!)**

* * *

Acordo com uma coisa barulhenta tocando. Levanto assustada, e percebo que é apenas o estúpido despertador. Suspiro, e caminho em direção ao banheiro me preparar para o dia. Após estar pronta, dou uma olhada em meu celular. Ainda nada de Ezra. A mensagem que ele me mandou ontem a tarde vem em minha mente.

"_Recebi uma proposta. Eu tenho que fazer uma coisa. Não sei se você vai gostar ou concordar com o que irei fazer, mas tenho que fazer isso. Por mim. Por favor, não se esqueça, aconteça o que acontecer, isso não significa que eu estou desistindo de nós. Eu jamais irei te abandonar."_

E eu respondi quase imediatamente, mas ele não me retornou. Fui até o apartamento dele, e ele não estava lá. Estava quase enlouquecendo. Minha respiração se tornou ofegante, um ataque de pânico se aproximando. Aria se acalme, eu disse a mim mesma. Ele está bem. Nada aconteceu com ele. Se algo grave tivesse acontecido, você já teria descoberto. Noticias ruins chegam rápido. Malcom, o filho dele, que conheci algumas semanas atrás, vem a minha mente e começo a pensar que algo possa ter acontecido com ele. Não. Ezra teria me avisado. Talvez.. talvez ele esteja planejando uma surpresa. E com esse pensamento, fui me acalmando.

Comi alguma coisa sem realmente sentir o gosto da comida, e fui para a escola. Como cheguei relativamente cedo, ainda não tinha quase ninguém, e o refeitório estava quase completamente vazio. Sentei em uma das cadeiras, e peguei meus livros para terminar a lição de casa, que por causa do meu estado emocional ontem, não consegui terminar.

Quando estava na ultima questão, sinto alguém tocando meu ombro.

\- Como você está? – Spencer disse me abraçando.

\- Estou um pouco melhor. Obrigada por ter me acalmado ontem. – eu disse lembrando do meu telefonema desesperado para Spencer.

\- Tenho certeza que está tudo bem com Ezra. Você vai ver.

\- Assim espero.

Spencer sentou do meu lado e ficou conversando comigo e me ajudando a responder a ultima questão. Hanna e Emily chegaram, e ficamos conversando, até o sinal tocar. Minha primeira é de inglês, e de Spencer também. Hanna e Emily tem aulas diferentes da nossa.

Nós entramos na sala, e ainda não tinha nenhum professor na sala.

\- Será que vamos ficar sem professor de inglês hoje de novo? – Spencer perguntou sentando em uma cadeira.

\- Sei que a nossa professora teve bebê, e a psicopata da Meredith que estava substituindo ela, está sumida.. mas já eram pra ter encontrado um novo professor a essa altura né? Já faz 2 dias que estamos sem professor de inglês! – eu disse, sentando em uma cadeira ao lado da Spencer.

Spencer tirou os cadernos da mochila dela, e eu peguei meu celular para verificar se tinha alguma noticia do Ezra. E até agora nada. Ouvi passos de uma pessoa entrando na sala. Ótimo, devem ter encontrado um novo professor substituto. Antes de olhar quem era o novo professor, decidi mandar uma nova mensagem ao Ezra. Um pressentimento ruim me preencheu de uma forma que me causou até falta de ar. Quando consegui me acalmar, terminei de mandar a mensagem, olhei para cima para ver quem era o novo professor. Assim que eu olhei quem era, meus olhos se arregalaram. Ezra Fitz estava parado em frente a mesa do professor. Meu Ezra.

\- Olá – Ezra disse olhando para mim – A maioria de vocês já me conhece, mas para aqueles que não me conhecem eu sou Ezra Fitz. Sou professor de inglês e estou aqui para substituir a professora de vocês, que está de licença maternidade.

Ele parou de falar e continuou olhando para mim. Eu desviei meu olhar do dele e abaixei a cabeça, envergonhada, e Ezra continuou a falar.

\- Alguém poderia me dizer qual foi a ultima matéria que a professora explicou a vocês?

\- A ultima matéria foi Shakespeare e ela nos disse que a próxima matéria seria The Scarlet letter e ela já tinha até distribuído o livro para a gente. Mas ainda ninguém começou a ler. – Spencer.

\- Obrigada Spencer. Então vou dar 1 semana para vocês lerem. Vocês podem pegar o livro e começar a ler agora. Todo mundo pegou o livro da mochila e começou a ler. Eu continuei olhando para o Ezra até Spencer cutucar meu braço e me fazer despertar.

Abaixei-me para pegar o livro na mochila e apesar de já ter lido esse livro várias vezes, comecei a reler o livro para ocupar minha mente. Antes de terminar o primeiro parágrafo do livro, meu celular vibrou na mesa avisando que tinha uma nova mensagem. Era uma mensagem do Ezra.

"_Por favor, depois que a aula acabar fique aqui para a gente conversar e eu poder me explicar."_

Eu olhei para frente e o Ezra estava com o celular na mão, me encarando. Eu engoli em seco e voltei a ler o livro, sem responder a mensagem. Quando o sinal da aula tocou, eu continuei sentada, esperando todo mundo sair. Spencer entendeu que eu ia ficar na sala para conversar com Ezra, e foi embora sem mim.

Ezra andou até minha carteira e eu me levantei, ficando de frente para ele.

\- Você lembra que eu tinha deixado meu currículo aqui, certo? O diretor me ligou ontem de manhã falando que tinha aberto uma vaga, e se eu queria fazer uma entrevista. Eu vim, e a noite eles me ligaram dizendo que eu estava contratado. Quis fazer uma surpresa para você, pois achei que assim seria mais fácil de você assimilar. Ser pega de surpresa. - Ezra disse, e seus olhos estavam implorando para eu entender seus motivos.

\- Então você claramente não me conhece! – Peguei minha mochila e comecei a andar em direção a porta.

Ezra pegou meu braço e me girou de volta para ele, fazendo a distância entre nossos corpos ficar minúscula.

\- Aria.. – Ezra sussurra olhando em meus olhos.

\- Ezra, você não percebe o que isso significa para nós? Nós vamos ter que nos separar. – Eu disse olhando nos olhos dele ao mesmo tempo em que meus olhos se enchiam de água.

\- Aria, eu tive que pegar esse emprego. Eu não sei como eles me aceitaram aqui tão rápido, mas.. dou graças a Deus que isso aconteceu. Eu preciso de dinheiro. Eu preciso ajudar Maggie com as despesas do Malcom. E nós não precisamos nos separar. Podemos nos encontrar escondidos. - Ezra disse passando uma das mãos em seu cabelo.

\- Nós voltamos a ser como éramos antes. – Eu sussurrei, olhando para baixo.

\- É durante pouco tempo. Só até eu encontrar outro emprego. – Ezra disse pegando minha mão.

No momento em que ele fez isso, uma corrente elétrica atravessou todo o meu corpo, e tudo o que eu queria fazer era esquecer tudo isso e beijá-lo. Porém, resolvi ser forte, e escutar a parte racional do meu cérebro.

\- Eu não sei se eu consigo fazer isso de novo – Eu disse usando todas as minhas forças para afastar a mão dele da minha. – Desculpa, mas isso é tudo muito complicado e arriscado.

\- Nós já passamos por isso. É arriscado, eu sei, mas você vale o risco. – Ele disse acariciando meu rosto.

\- Eu te amo como sempre amei, mas eu tenho medo. Se alguma coisa de ruim acontecesse com você por minha causa, como por exemplo, você ir para a prisão, eu nunca iria ser capaz de me perdoar. – Eu disse, uma lagrima se formando no canto do meu olho.

\- Eu quero. Eu quero nós. Se nós nos precavermos, ninguém vai desconfiar de nada. – Ezra disse usando as pontas dos seus dedos para enxugar as lágrimas do meu rosto.

\- É muito arriscado Ezra! É perigoso demais. Ainda mais agora com meus pais sabendo sobre nós. Mesmo que eu falasse para eles que nós terminamos, eu não iria conseguir olhar cada passo que dou, e assim que eu me descuidasse e meus pais percebessem, eles iriam correndo te denunciar!

\- Não pense nisso, Aria.

\- Tenho que pensar! Estou tentando fazer a coisa certa aqui. Tentando ser racional. Por mais que meu coração diga para eu esquecer todos os problemas e ficar com você, meu cérebro diz para eu tomar cuidado e me afastar antes que alguém se machuque.

\- Eu não me importo. Já te falei isso.

\- Mas eu me importo! É a sua vida e a sua carreira que está em jogo. Você não sabe o quanto eu queria não ter que dizer isso, mas eu acho melhor terminarmos. – Eu disse, saindo correndo da sala, sem olhar para ele, lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto.

Enquanto eu corria em direção ao banheiro feminino, o caminho pareceu ainda mais comprido que o normal. Eu abri a porta e felizmente encontrei o banheiro vazio. Eu apoiei minhas duas mãos na pia do banheiro, tentando me acalmar. Enxuguei as lágrimas do meu rosto com a costa das mãos e como eu não estava querendo falar no momento, mandei uma mensagem para minha mãe falando que eu não estava me sentindo muito bem e queria que ela me liberasse para eu poder ir para casa mais cedo. Logo depois que enviei a mensagem meu celular tocou avisando que tinha alguém me ligando.

\- Filha, o que você tem?

\- Nada demais mãe, apenas estou com uma forte dor de cabeça e quero ir pra casa – Eu disse tentando controlar minha voz de choro.

\- Ok então, pode ir pra casa. Quando eu sair aqui da escola irei passar na casa do seu pai para ver como você está. – disse com uma voz preocupada.

\- Obrigada mãe, tchau. – eu disse, desligando.

Eu passei um pouco de água no meu rosto e tentei me recompor, mas não adiantou. Meu coração continuou batendo forte, e lágrimas não paravam de sair dos meus olhos. Como eu vi que eu não estava chegando a lugar nenhum eu resolvi deixar quieto, e sai para o banheiro em direção ao meu carro. Eu agradeci a Deus por ser horário de aula, portando os corredores estavam vazios. Quando cheguei à casa do meu pai, joguei minha bolsa com meu material escolar em qualquer canto do meu quarto e deitei em minha cama.

Tudo o que eu queria era apenas parar de pensar. Parar de pensar principalmente em uma pessoa em especial. Mas é claro que meu cérebro tinha uma ideia contraria em relação a isso. Quando mais eu tentava esquecer e deixar o sono me dominar mais imagens dos momentos que tive com o Ezra apareciam em minha mente. Os momentos que tivemos neste mesmo quarto. Quando Jackie apareceu de surpresa, e eu subi correndo ao meu quarto e o Ezra veio atrás de mim. Minha relação com Ezra, desde o principio, foi sempre cheia de obstáculos. Eu achava romântica a ideia de que nós nos amamos tanto que não importa os obstáculos que aparecem em nossa frente, nós lutamos contra eles juntos. Mas talvez os obstáculos sejam uma forma do universo de mostrar que nossa relação não é certa. Que nós devemos desistir e seguir em frente.

"Quando você ama alguém, vale a pena lutar por eles, não importa quais são as chances." Lembrei de quando eu disse isso para o Mike. Talvez eu era muito ingênua naquela época. As coisas não são tão simples quando parecem, e você tem que saber a hora de desistir e a hora de puxar mais fundo. Eu e Ezra puxamos fundo demais durante muito tempo. E complicações continuam a surgir.

Em meio a tantos pensamentos, a exaustão me venceu e eu adormeci. Acordei apenas com meu pai me chamando para jantar.

\- Pai, você podia ter me chamado antes e eu te ajudava com o jantar! – Eu disse enquanto descia a escada em direção a cozinha junto com o meu pai.

\- Não tem problema. Sua mãe passou por aqui mais cedo para te ver e me avisou que você não estava se sentindo muito bem, então deixei você dormir.

\- Obrigada – Eu sorri e sentei na mesa, onde já estava tudo pronto e organizado para comemos.

\- Ah, antes que eu esqueça de te avisar, além da sua mãe, Spencer passou por aqui também e deixou sua lição de casa de hoje.

\- Ok.

Depois de um tempo comendo em silêncio, resolvi perguntar algo que não saia da minha cabeça.

\- Pai, você teve algo a ver com Rosewood High aceitar de novo o Ezra como professor tão rapidamente?

\- Digamos que eles acham minha opinião muito importante... – Byron disse sorrindo. – Mas era isso o que você queria, não era? Que Ezra arranjasse um trabalho?

\- Sim, claro.. mas eu gostaria que ele tivesse conseguindo trabalho em outro lugar.. – eu disse, imersa em pensamentos.

\- Por que? Para vocês continuarem se vendo?

\- Sim, pai. Não nego isso. Você sabe que eu gosto dele. E agora com ele sendo meu professor novamente, eu não poderei continuar com ele.

\- Aria, já te falei que eu não aprovo o relacionamento de vocês. Ele é legal, mas é muito velho para você. E ele pode ser uma má influência pra você. Eu não sei o que você vê nele..

\- O que eu vejo nele é problema meu, e não seu. E vamos parar por aqui porque não quero brigar. Você já terminou de comer?

Meu pai balançou a cabeça afirmando que já tinha terminado, então eu levei nossos pratos para a pia.

Depois de lavar a louça, subi para meu quarto e fiz a lição de casa para manter minha mente ocupada e longes de pensamentos que eu não queria ter. Com a lição de casa feita, tomei um banho e resolvi dar uma olhada em meu celular e verificar se alguém tinha me mandado alguma mensagem. O celular mostrou que eu tinha recebido uma nova mensagem de Ezra, e eu fiquei relutante em abrir ou não a mensagem. Mas depois de 2 minutos enfrentando esse dilema, percebi que mais cedo ou mais tarde eu iria abrir a mensagem, então por que adiar o inevitavel?

_"Só para lembrar-te que isso não é um adeus, e sim um até logo. Eu te esperarei"_

Ao ler a mensagem, meus olhos se enxeram de água, e eu cai na cama, abraçando meu travesseiro em busca de conforto. Olhando pro lado, notei uma foto minha e do Ezra abraçados no nosso primeiro encontro escondido fora de Rosewood em um porta retrato em cima da minha escrivaninha. Várias memórias desse momento passaram pela minha mente. O modo como ele foi um cavalheiro comigo, me buscando de limosine, abrindo portas para mim. Ele me fez sentir como se eu fosse uma rainha. E quando eu contei isso a ele, ele respondeu "Que bom, é assim que eu quero que você se sinta pois você merece". Por instinto, peguei o porta retrato e deitei novamente em minha cama. Abracei o porta retrato, e sussurrei entre soluços "Eu também te esperarei, amor. Sempre."

Fiquei deitada na cama ouvindo música, e após um bom tempo ouvindo música, ouvi um barulho estranho aqui dentro de casa e resolvi checar o que era. Será que A estaria se infiltrando aqui em minha casa?

Abri a porta do meu quarto e segui o som do barulho. O barulho vinha do quarto de hóspedes. Abri a porta e me deparei com meu pai sem camisa, beijando uma mulher ruiva que também estava sem blusa. Quando eu vi a cara da mulher, eu não acreditei. A mulher parecia ter a minha idade. Fechei a porta com força, fazendo barulho, e andei em direção ao meu quarto.

\- Aria, espere, eu posso explicar – meu pai veio correndo atrás de mim, abotoando a camisa, ofegante.

\- Você percebe o quão hipócrita você é? Você falou no jantar que queria reatar com a minha mãe, e falou também da diferença de idade entre mim e o Ezra no jantar, e agora você estava transando com uma mulher que não era minha mãe e tinha idade para ser sua filha!

\- Aria, me desculpa. Apenas aconteceu e...

\- Para, não quero ouvir mais nada. Vou para a casa da minha mãe.

Peguei minha mochila e coloquei ali dentro apenas o básico e o que estava fácil de alcançar: meu material escolar, uma calça jeans em cima da cadeira, uma blusa que estava pendurada na porta do guarda roupa, meu pijama que estava em cima da cama, meu notebook e fui até o banheiro pegar meus itens de higiene pessoal.

\- Aria, por favor não faça isso. – Byron disse enquanto eu saia do banheiro e descia a escada em direção a porta.

\- Você tem que parar de fazer as coisas sem pensar nas conseqüências!

\- Eu sei Aria, me desculpa. – ele disse me seguindo.

\- Ela é sua aluna, não é? – Eu disse parando em frente a porta e olhando para ele.

\- Sim, mas por que você acha que tem o direito de me julgar? Você também esteve com o Ezra.

\- Nem tente comparar. Eu realmente gosto do Ezra. Você não gosta nem um pouquinho das alunas com quem você se relaciona, de tanto que você na primeira oportunidade quis voltar pra Ella. E você também não gosta mesmo da Ella, porque na primeira oportunidade que você tem, você fica com suas alunas. Eu não trocaria Ezra por nada. E tenho certeza que Ezra não me trocaria por nada.

\- Ele está te trocando pelo filho dele.

\- Para de ser sonso e ridículo, você entendeu muito bem o que eu quis dizer. Eu quis dizer me trocar por outra mulher, assim como você trocou a mamãe. – eu disse tentando controlar minha raiva.

\- Mas eu amo sim a sua mãe.

\- Tanto que ama ela que você estava a alguns minutos atrás brincando de médico com uma aluna sua. Seu hipócrita.

Acredito que deveria estar sentindo raiva, despreso ou algo do gênero em relação ao meu pai pelas suas atitudes. Por ele ter me feito guardar seu segredo no passado, por ter me afastado do homem que eu amo, e por ter cometido novamente o mesmo erro. Mas a unica coisa que eu conseguia sentir neste momento era tristeza. Tristeza por depois de tantos erros, eu ter perdoado ele, só para ele me decepcionar novamente. Suspirei tristemente, entrei no meu carro, dei uma ultima olhada em meu pai e dirigi até a casa da minha mãe.

Abri a porta da casa e toquei a campainha ao mesmo tempo para não assustar ninguém.

\- Aria, o que aconteceu filha? – Minha mãe disse, me abraçando.

\- Nada, eu.. – disse me segurando para não chorar – Eu briguei com o pai e gostaria de ficar aqui por um tempo. Posso?

\- Claro que pode filha! Você sabe que eu nunca gostei de você ter ido morar com o seu pai.

\- Você sempre falou que eu não ia agüentar ficar muito tempo lá. E aqui estou eu de volta! – eu disse forçando um sorriso.

\- Estou feliz que você está de volta. Você está melhor? - minha mãe disse colocando a mão em minha testa.

\- Não sei.. – eu disse indo até a cozinha e pegando um copo de água – Eu acho que não, eu gostaria de ficar em casa amanhã.

\- Mas o que você está sentindo?

\- Dor de cabeça, me sentindo mole, quente... – Eu inventei para não ter que ver Ezra na sala de aula.

\- Você realmente me pareceu quente quando eu fui te ver na casa do seu pai. Mas você não pode perder lição!

\- Spencer está me passando as lições e os trabalhos.

\- Ok então, eu deixo você faltar.

\- Obrigada mãe! – andei em direção a cozinha, pegando um copo de água para mim.

\- Mas hoje é apenas segunda, não fique pensando que eu vou deixar você faltar na escola a semana toda.

\- Ok, mãe.

Algumas vezes eu sou capaz de jurar que minha mãe consegue ler a minha mente. Obviamente era justamente isso o que eu mais queria, mas eu sabia que minha mãe não ia deixar eu faltar a semana toda e não tem como eu apenas fingir que fui pra aula e na verdade não ir, pois infelizmente minha mãe dá aula na mesma escola em que eu estudo.

Eu dei boa noite a ela e fui para o meu quarto. Como eu dormi praticamente o dia inteiro, eu sabia que meu sono ia demorar para vir e não queria ficar de bobeira pensando na vida por que se não ia começar a chorar, e estou cheia de ser fraca. Pensando nisso, liguei meu notebook e deitei na minha cama com ele em meu colo para me distrair um pouco. Entrei no meu facebook, fui conferir a página inicial, e uma das primeiras postagens era do Ezra, de algumas horas atrás. Foi uma postagem pequena e simples, mas que quase fez meu coração parar de bater.

"Já sinto sua falta" ele escreveu em sua página.

Ah, como eu queria poder dizer "eu também". Fui ver os comentários, e tinha um monte de gente perguntando quem era a pessoa que Ezra sentia falta. Ezra obviamente não respondeu. Desci a página e continuei lendo as novidades que tinham na minha página inicial. Hanna compartilhou uma publicação que dizia o seguinte .

"Ame sem medo de se machucar e seja feliz"; e a seguir, contava a história de uma garota que tinha uma relação complicada com um garoto, pois os pais dela não aprovavam a relação deles. Mas o mais difícil pra ela, foi descobrir se ele era a pessoa certa pra ela. Ela resolveu arriscar, eles lutaram para ficar juntos, e estão juntos até hoje. Eles estão casados, e ela está esperando o primeiro filho deles. Para mim, no entanto, o complicado não é descobrir se Ezra é a pessoa certa para mim. Eu sei que ele é. E eu sei que vale a pena lutar por ele. Mas esse medo me invade. Medo de alguém descobrir sobre nós e algo acontecer com ele.

Fiquei olhando outros posts da minha página inicial, sem realmente prestar atenção nas outras coisas que tinham postado. Um barulho vindo do notebook me fez voltar a realidade.

_\- Acordada a essa hora? Milagre! – _Spencer disse no chat privado do facebook.

_\- Dormi praticamente o dia todo, então.. vai ser difícil eu ficar com sono agora. – _eu respondi rapidamente.

_\- Hm. Notei que você ficou na sala para conversar com Ezra, e depois você foi embora mais cedo.. o que aconteceu? Sua mãe me disse que você estava com dor de cabeça, mas você sabe, eu não acreditei nela. Você vive com dor de cabeça mas nunca foi embora da aula por causa disso. _

Incrível como ela me conhecia maravilhosamente bem. Melhor até do que a minha própria mãe. Ei mãe, que vergonha.

_\- Eu e Ezra conversamos, e ele disse que pretende continuar dando aula no nosso colégio até encontrar um novo emprego. Sei que algumas pessoas da escola já sabem sobre o nosso caso, mas eu posso falar que nós só estávamos juntos durante o tempo em que ele não era meu professor, e que agora que ele voltou a dar aula para nós, nós resolvemos terminar as coisas. Isso até nem vai ser mentira._

_\- Como não vai ser mentira? Não, perai.. você não fez isso!_

_\- Eu fiz. Spence, essa é a melhor coisa para ele._

_\- Achei que vocês já tinham passado da fase de tentar adivinhar o que é melhor ou não para o outro._

_\- Não faça disso mais difícil do que já está sendo, Spence, por favor. Ezra quer continuar comigo não importando os riscos, mas eu me importo! Eu nunca iria me perdoar se ele fosse preso por minha causa. Ele está pensando com o coração. Mas nós já pensamos demais com o coração. Tenho que ser racional agora._

_\- Você quer que eu vá até ai agora?_

Eu sorri.

_\- Obrigada, Spence. De verdade. Mas eu realmente preciso ficar um tempo sozinha. E ah, eu tenho mais uma novidade.. eu estou na casa da minha mãe. _

_\- Aconteceu alguma coisa na casa do seu pai?_

_\- Sim, aconteceu uma coisa desagradavel, mas não quero falar sobre isso agora._

_\- Ok. Você vai para a escola amanhã?_

_\- Não. Mamãe deixou eu faltar amanhã._

_\- Ok. Bom, você está de folga amanhã, mas eu não. Tenho que ir dormir. Boa noite pequena._

Nós nos despedimos, e eu fiquei vendo televisão até o sono aparecer.

* * *

_\- Vai me dizer que você não achou aquela garota bonita? - dei uma leve cotovelada_

_na barriga de Ezra e me virei para terminar de enxugar a louça._

_\- Estou tão apaixonado por uma certa pessoa, que não consigo ter olhos para mais ninguém - ele disse passando os braços envolta da minha cintura e beijando meu pescoço, fazendo todo o meu corpo se arrepiar._

_\- Hmm, acho que essa certa pessoa deve ser uma pessoa de sorte por ter alguém como você apaixonado por ela. - eu disse guardando o ultimo prato no armário._

_\- Não, eu acho que eu que sou sortudo por essa pessoa me amar também - Ezra susurrou em meu ouvido, ainda com os braços envolta da minha cintura._

_Um arrepio passou por todo o meu corpo e eu senti minhas pernas ficando bambas. Virei de frente para ele, encostando minhas costas na pia para ganhar equilibrio, passando meus braços pelo pescoço dele e o beijando._

* * *

Acordei meio atonita. Ainda de olhos fechados, passei meus braços ao meu lado, procurando pelo Ezra. Mas estava vazio. Cadê ele? Abri os olhos e levantei meu corpo da cama, em um movimento só. Eu não estava no quarto do Ezra, como eu imaginava. Eu estava no meu quarto, na casa da minha mãe.

E então todos os ultimos acontecimentos me atingiram rapidamente. Aquilo foi só um sonho. Eu terminei com ele. Nós não estamos mais juntos. Meus olhos começaram a se enxer de água, e eu apertei minha cabeça contra meu travesseiro, soluçando. Por que eu terminei com ele? Estúpida. Mas uma voz em minha cabeça disse _"Foi para o bem dele"_. E isso me fez lembrar os motivos pelo qual eu terminei com ele. E eu lembrei que eu estava certa. Mas será que eu vou ter força suficiente para ficar longe dele? _Pare com isso Aria, você é mais forte do que isso. Você tem que ser._ Eu respirei fundo e repeti isso em minha cabeça várias vezes.

Quando finalmente me acalmei, peguei meu celular para ver que horas eram. 6:30 da manhã. Tinha dormido apenas 4 horas. Mas não queria voltar a dormir, porque eu sabia que se eu voltasse a dormir eu ia sonhar novamente com ele e eu não queria que isso acontecesse. Por isso, levantei da cama para começar logo meu dia. Lavei meu cabelo, escovei os dentes, e arrumei meu quarto. Peguei uma maçã no cesto de frutas e fui até a casa do meu pai pegar o resto das minhas coisas, aproveitando que esse horário ele não está em casa.

* * *

\- Você tem certeza que você consegue fazer isso? - Spencer disse apertou minhas mãos, procurando me dar força.

\- Tenho que conseguir. Não vou ter como passar o ano inteiro fugindo das aulas dele. - Eu disse tentando controlar minha respiração.

Eu e Spencer nos encontrávamos em frente a porta da sala do Ezra. Tínhamos 10 minutos antes da aula começar. Decidi entrar antes, para ninguém ver como isso me afetava. Eu respirei fundo, entrei e sentei no meu lugar de costume, e Spencer sentou no lugar de costume dela.

\- Spencer, eu estou horrível? Minhas olheiras estão muito visíveis? - eu disse procurando um espelho em minha mochila.

Depois do sonho que tive com ele, fiz de tudo para não dormir, às vezes falhando miseravelmente. E mesmo acordada, ainda sim parece um pesadelo. Minúsculos detalhes faziam e me fazem lembrar do Ezra. Toda hora. Quando vou escolher uma roupa para vestir, e imediatamente recorro a uma roupa com um tom verde, pois eu sei que essa é a cor favorita dele em mim. Quando penso em qual comida fazer, e meu primeiro pensamento é em fazer um macarrão com cheddar, porque por mais estranho que parecesse essa mistura, era a comida favorita dele. Tudo, de alguma forma, me faz pensar nele. Afastei esses pensamentos da minha cabeça, e voltei a prestar atenção na Spencer.

Eu não sei para quem eu estava tentando parecer bonita, já que a única pessoa quem eu gostaria de impressionar é a única pessoa com qual eu não posso estar. Eu sei que Ezra disse que ele me esperará, mas eu não confio em mim pra ser o bastante para segurar ele. Doía pensar em mim e o Ezra como "passado", mas era uma realidade que eu tinha que aceitar. Não temos o presente, e muito provavelmente não teremos o futuro.

\- Aria, relaxa. A maquiagem que eu passei em você disfarçou bastante. Você está maravilhosa como sempre - Spencer disse piscando pra mim, sorrindo. - Mas me explica aquilo direito.. seu pai dormiu de novo com uma aluna dele, ainda por cima no quarto de hospedes, em quanto você estava dentro de casa? - Spencer disse fazendo uma cara de nojo.

Assenti com a cabeça.

\- Uh, eu estou fazendo vários quadros mentais disso e isso não é nada legal.

\- Sorte sua que você não presenciou a cena. Foi horrível. - eu disse colocando o material que eu sabia que ia utilizar na aula em cima da carteira.

\- Graças a Deus que eu não presenciei. E depois seu pai ainda acha que tem moral pra falar de você e do Ezra. Que ridículo.

\- Eu fiquei tão irritada. Mas não quero mais pensar nisso. Meu pai que lide com os dramas dele. Eu queria que minha mãe tivesse me deixado faltar pelo menos essa semana toda. - eu disse querendo mudar de assunto.

\- Pelo menos você teve dois dias de folga! - assim que Spencer respondeu, o sinal bateu, e os alunos começaram a chegar.

\- Bom dia classe - Ezra disse ao entrar na sala.

\- Bom dia - os alunos responderam em um uníssono.

Assim que bati os olhos nos Ezra, meu coração começou a bater mil vezes mais rápido. Que saudades que eu estava dele. De sentir a presença dele. De simplesmente ouvir a voz dele. Era uma saudade tão intensa que chegava a doer.

\- Hoje primeiramente vou escrever na lousa alguns tópicos no quais vocês devem se focar ao ler The scarlet letter, e depois vou deixar vocês continuarem a - ele parou subitamente ao falar, olhando para mim. Depois ele arranhou a garganta e continuou a falar - a ler o livro.

Impossível não reparar na aparência dele. Ele parecia estar com profundas olheiras, que nem eu. Barba pra fazer. Isso acabou me destruindo mais ainda.

Ele virou para a lousa e começou a escrever, e durante o resto da aula, ele não dirigiu um olhar se quer a mim.

* * *

Eu estava quase dormindo quando ouço meu celular tocando.

\- Alô - eu atendi com uma voz de sono, sem nem mesmo verificar quem era.

\- Mas você já está dormindo? Ainda não são nem 20h! E hoje é sexta feira! - reconheci a voz da Spencer.

\- Estou cansada e sem ânimo para fazer qualquer coisa. Além disso, nós temos aula extra amanhã.

Desde que terminei com Ezra, minha rotina tem sido essa: escola, dever de casa, cama. Não tenho encontrado força nem motivo para fazer qualquer outra coisa. Ir para escola e ver ele todo dia já estava exigindo grande parte da minha força. Mesmo que, secretamente, eu goste de ver ele e a minha única alegria ultimamente é saber que vou pra escola e verei ele.. porém eu me odeio profundamente por gostar tanto disso.

\- Chega de desanimo! Eu sei o quanto tudo isso está sendo difícil para você, eu dei o espaço que você precisava, mas agora chega de ficar pra baixo. A vida tem que seguir em frente. O que tiver que ser será. E por isso, quero que você comece a sair dessa monotonia, me acompanhando hoje à noite.

\- Hm.. te acompanhando para onde?

\- Você se lembra daquele lugar onde Hanna e o Caleb, hm, confraternizaram no sofá da minha vó?

\- Sim, eu lembro - eu disse rindo, pela primeira vez em dias. Senti-me tão bem. Leve.

\- Pare de rir, isso não é engraçado, é estranho! - Spencer disse tentando manter a voz séria, mas falhando miseravelmente e rindo também. - Mas então, Melissa vai fazer uma pequena festa lá, e eu não queria ir sozinha.

\- Spence, eu não estou a fim de festa.. - eu disse feliz, porém ainda com um pé atrás.

\- Não vai ter nada demais! E eu prometo, assim que você quiser ir embora, eu vou embora com você. O que você acha de você dormir na minha casa?

\- Ok então, você me convenceu. - eu disse, me levantando da cama e indo em direção ao banheiro.

\- Eba! Que tal você se arrumar, e a gente se encontrar lá daqui 30 minutos?

Eu concordei, e nós desligamos.

Tomei um banho rápido, escovei os dentes e os cabelos, coloquei uma calça jeans, uma sapatilha preta e uma blusa bata branca com renda de alcinha, que continha um elástico bem abaixo do peito, fazendo com que se criasse uma divisória na blusa. Peguei minha bolsa da escola e coloquei apenas o material que ia utilizar amanhã. Dentro dessa mesma bolsa, coloquei minha nécessaire com meus itens pessoais, meu pijama e uma nova muda de roupa. Quando estava saindo do quarto, encontrei com minha mãe no corredor.

\- Mãe, espero que você não se importe, mas Spencer me convidou para dormir na casa dela hoje – eu contei, omitindo a parte da festa.

\- Ok, sem problemas. Só não vão dormir muito tarde, pois vocês tem aula amanhã – minha mãe disse me abraçando.

\- Pode deixar. – eu disse enquanto descia as escadas.

Entrei no meu carro e fui até a casa que Spencer falou. De todas as vagas da garagem que a casa possuía apenas uma vaga estava ocupada. Como a rua estava muito escura, não consegui ver qual carro era. Estacionei meu carro um pouco distante do outro carro, e bati na porta, pois estava trancada. Estranhei o fato de a porta estar trancada, sendo que há uma festa acontecendo, e também o fato de muito silencioso lá dentro. Eu bati na porta duas vezes, e esperei alguém abrir.

Alguns segundos depois, alguém abre a porta.

\- Aria.. – Ezra disse baixinho, abrindo a porta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Apenas avisando, esse capítulo tem partes um pouco mais.. pesadas. Em relação a sexo. Então se você não gosta de ler esse tipo de coisa, é só pular. Lembrando que essa história terá 3 capítulos, e eu postarei muito provavelmente o ultimo capitulo amanhã (Sábado), ou no Domingo. Por favor, não deixem de comentar comigo o que acharam! Pra mim é muito importante saber a opinião de quem lê.**

* * *

Eu congelei. Ele estava diferente do jeito que eu o vi de manhã. Ele fez a barba, com um semblante mais alegre.

Ele fez um sinal para eu entrar, e eu não sei como, minhas pernas se moveram e eu entrei.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – eu disse enquanto esperava Ezra fechar a porta.

Ezra caminhou em minha direção, e a cada passo que ele deu, meu coração foi acelerando cada vez mais, gradativamente.

\- Você está.. angelical – Ezra disse sussurrando, acariciando meu rosto.

Eu instintivamente inclinei a cabeça contra sua mão. A falta que senti do toque dele era absurda.

\- O que.. você... está fazendo aqui? – eu disse gaguejando e tentando controlar minha respiração ofegante.

\- Eu perguntei á Spencer se ela tinha alguma ideia de como a gente podia se encontrar, pois eu precisava te ver. Fora da escola. E aqui estamos. – Ezra disse sorrindo, ainda acariciando meu rosto.

\- Ezra, eu.. nós não podemos fazer mais isso. – eu disse ao afastar sua mão do meu rosto e dar um passo para trás.

\- E por que não? – Ezra disse se aproximando de mim novamente.

\- Por que isso é perigoso. E errado. – eu disse tentando lembrar de todas as razões do porque não podemos ficar mais juntos.

Os olhos do Ezra encontraram o meu e nos perdemos no olhar um do outro. Senti que apenas através do olhar, estávamos tendo uma conversa silenciosa.

\- Por acaso isso parece ser errado? - Ezra passou a mão pelo meu pescoço, massageando meu coro cabeludo. - Isso o que nós sentimos um pelo outro, é tão real, tão verdadeiro. Tão intenso. Não pode ser errado. Por favor, não negue essa nossa chance de ser feliz.

Ezra se aproximou de mim, e me beijou. Eu não encontrei mais forças para negar o que cada célula do meu corpo estava pedindo para eu me permitir. Foi um beijo diferente de qualquer outro beijo que já compartilhamos. Foi um beijo cheio de urgência. Ambos estávamos morrendo de saudade, necessitando sentir um ao outro. Finalmente entendi porque as pessoas sempre falam que sexo de reconciliação é uma das melhores coisas do mundo. Nossas línguas travaram uma guerra enquanto Ezra me deitava no enorme sofá da avó da Spencer, nunca afastando seus lábios dos meus. Levantei a camisa dele, tendo que desagradavelmente desgrudar nossos lábios por alguns segundos para terminar de tirar a camisa e depois joguei-a para qualquer lugar. Passei minhas mãos pelas suas costas, arranhando levemente, quando sua boca atacou a minha novamente. Nos despimos rapidamente das outras peças de roupas, sem realmente vermos onde estávamos deixando nossas roupas e nos entregamos ao nosso amor.

\- Eu te amo - Ezra disse, olhando em meus olhos, ao me penetrar lentamente.

Após uma hora, nos encontrávamos deitados no sofá da Spencer, aconchegados um ao outro, cobertos por um lençol.

\- Eram desses momentos que eu mais senti falta quando nós estávamos separados. De ficar simplesmente abraçada com você, nessa paz, conversando.. - me aconcheguei para mais perto ainda do corpo dele e encostei minha cabeça no vão do seu pescoço.

\- Você deixou meu mundo uma bagunça quando você se foi. - Ezra disse ao acariciar meu braço.

\- Desculpa ter desistido de nós, quando você nunca o fez.

Eu me virei de frente para ele, deitei a cabeça em seu peito e ouvi as batidas de seu coração. Eu deveria ter adivinhado desde o começo que nós não iríamos conseguir ficar muito tempo separados. Nós pertencemos um ao outro. Nossos corpos imploram um pelo outro. Passei meu braço sobre seu peito e acariciei seu braço, sentindo a suavidade de sua pele.

\- Você não tem se desculpar. - Ezra disse me dando um selinho.

\- Tenho sim. Alias, tem uma coisa que me deixou curiosa. Por que você nem olhou para mim na classe, ontem e hoje? - eu disse levantando a cabeça e olhando em seus olhos.

\- Porque eu vi o quão difícil nossa separação estava sendo para você, e eu quis te dar um espaço. Eu sabia que se eu ficasse te olhando ia te machucar ainda mais. - Ezra disse dando um sorriso triste.

Ficamos calados durante um tempo, e Ezra acabou dormindo. Eu mexi no cabelo dele levemente e observei ele a dormir. De repente ele franziu a testa, e eu levei minha mão até a testa dele, e acariciando o local. Após um tempo observando ele a dormir, acabei me rendendo ao sono também.

Acordei com o despertador que tinha colocado no celular tocando. Nem mesmo isso conseguiu tirar meu bom humor. Como foi bom me sentir inteira de novo. Todo o tempo que passamos separados parecia como se uma parte de mim estivesse faltando. Ezra continuou dormindo, com seus braços ao meu redor. Eu sorri e me inclinei para desligar o despertador. Fiquei ainda uns 5 minutos ali, aproveitando o momento, apenas observando suas feições, sua respiração uniforme. Me levantei, suspirando baixinho por ter que afastar meu corpo do Ezra e me arrumei rapidamente, e antes de sair, fiz um carinho no cabelo do Ezra e deixei um bilhete a ele. Cheguei na escola com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e me encontrei com as garotas no refeitório.

\- Spencer já nos contou o que ela fez – Hanna disse enquanto me aproximava delas.

\- Quão ferrada eu estou? – Spencer disse com um olhar preocupado.

\- Muito ferrada. – eu disse sorrindo e abraçando ela. – Muito obrigada, Spence. De verdade.

\- Aposto que você aproveitou aquele sofá assim como eu e Caleb aproveitamos – Hanna disse com um sorriso safado no rosto.

\- Ei, eu e Ezra não somos tão safados quanto vocês! Eu acho. – eu disse rindo, e logo depois elas começaram a rir também.

\- Então "você e Ezra" voltou a existir? – Emily disse sorrindo.

\- E eu tenho outra escolha? Eu não consigo viver sem ele. – eu disse ao mesmo tempo em que o sinal batia.

Todo mundo do ultimo ano se dirigiu a sala da Biologia. Hoje todos nós tínhamos reposição de aula de Biologia pois a professora faltou por causa de doença e ela resolveu repor hoje.

Quando estava quase no final da aula, senti meu celular vibrar. Não conseguindo controlar minha curiosidade, fui ver quem tinha me mandado mensagem.

_"Não vou aguentar ficar sem te ver hoje o dia inteiro. Como podemos nos encontrar hoje? - Ezra"_

Senti os batimentos do meu coração aumentarem e um sorriso bobo se formando em meu rosto ao apenas ler a mensagem. Eu também precisava ver ele hoje. Eu ainda não estou nem perto de matar as saudades dele. Eu rapidamente bolei um plano na cabeça.

_"Spence, você se importaria de me ajudar a ver Ezra hoje de novo? Seus pais estão viajando, não estão? O que você acha de você falar que vou pra sua casa estudar, só que ai na verdade eu vou de novo me encontrar com ele?" _Escrevi isso em um papel, amassei e joguei discretamente para a Spence.

Ela leu e riu baixinho, e logo depois respondeu rapidamente embaixo no mesmo papel, e jogou novamente para mim. Eu abri o papel, e li a resposta.

_"Sim, meus pais estão viajando. Claro que não me importo, só estude pelo menos um pouco quando estiver lá, ok?" _Uma onda de excitação começou a se ponderar de mim ao pensar que iria conseguir ver Ezra hoje novamente.

_"Ok, obrigada! Você é a melhor." - _Eu joguei novamente o papel á ela.

Ela pega o papel, lê, solta um beijinho pra mim, e rasga o papel.

_"Já ajeitei tudo com Spencer, podemos nos encontrar hoje. Onde você prefere? Mesmo local de ontem?" _\- respondo a mensagem de Ezra.

_"O que você acha de nos encontrarmos para almoçar na minha casa?" - _Ezra respondeu alguns segundos depois.

_"Ok! Como hoje é só meio período, devo sair da escola mais ou menos 12:00. Passarei em algum lugar para comprar uma comida para a gente, e depois vou para sua casa. Parece bom?" - Aria_

_\- Parece perfeito! Mal posso esperar para te ver de novo. - Ezra._

_-Eu também, amor. Eu te amo. - Aria_

Assim que terminei de enviar a mensagem para o Ezra, mandei uma mensagem para minha mãe.

_"Mãe, tudo bem eu ir almoçar na casa da Spencer, e depois passar o resto do dia lá estudando?" - Aria_

_"Tudo bem. Eu irei passar o dia fora também. Te vejo a noite?" - Ella_

_\- Sim ;) - Aria_

Logo depois que mandei a ultima mensagem para minha mãe, ouvi o sinal tocar. Me despedi das meninas, passei em um restaurante chinês e dirigi até o apartamento do Ezra.

\- Eu nunca vou entender como as pessoas ainda tem pena da Hester. Tudo bem, as pessoas judiaram dela pelo o que ela fez, mas também, o que ela fez foi muito errado. Ela traiu! Você consegue me ajudar a entender isso? - Eu disse com as testas franzidas, e o livro The Scarlett Letter na mão.

\- Algumas coisas a gente simplesmente.. não tem que entender. Apenas é do jeito que é. - Ezra disse acariciando minha perna.

Nós já tínhamos terminado de almoçar, e como prometido a Spencer, eu estava tentando estudar. Estava deitada no sofá, com a cabeça encostada no colo do Ezra.

\- Acho que você só está comigo para ter um professor particular de graça. - Ezra disse sussurrando, abaixando seu pescoço e depositando um beijo em meus lábios.

\- E ainda tem um bônus: o professor é um gato.

O livro rapidamente foi deixado de lado ao mesmo tempo em que eu colocava minhas pernas ao redor da cintura dele e juntava nossas bocas. Enquanto ele mordia meu lábio inferior, minhas mãos encontraram a ponta de sua blusa, e eu passei minhas mãos por debaixo da blusa dele, acariciando suas costas. Suas mãos levantaram a parte da frente de minha blusa, acariciando minha barriga, causando um arrepio por todo o meu corpo. Suas mãos terminaram de tirar minha blusa, assim como as minhas terminaram de tirar a blusa dele, nunca afastando nossas bocas por muito tempo. Sua boca desceu, e começou a distribuir beijo molhados em meu pescoço, me fazendo arfar e inclinar a cabeça para trás. Ele desceu ainda mais, dando beijos na parte dos meus peitos em que o sutiã deixava visível. Ele deu beijos em minha barriga, ao mesmo tempo em que abria o zíper da minha calça, e friccionava de leve minha parte sensível.

\- Eu preciso de você dentro de mim. Agora. – eu sussurrei, abrindo o zíper de sua calça.

\- Proteção - Ezra disse ofegante, se levantando.

Ele caminhou até seu quarto, voltando de lá com uma camisinha na mão. Abaixei sua calça, junto com a sua boxer. Seu membro já se encontrava completamente duro. Fiz um rápido movimento de vai e vem com a mão em seu membro, fazendo Ezra erguer a cabeça para trás de prazer. Peguei a camisinha de suas mãos, abri a embalagem e desenrolei a camisinha por toda a extensão de seu membro.

Acordei segunda feira de manhã com meu despertador tocando e me levantei rapidamente, feliz, pois sabia que eu iria ver o Ezra. Abri meu guarda roupa, e acabei decidindo por colocar um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã branco de renda, um vestido florido, uma jaqueta preta e uma bota preta de salto alto. Caminho em direção ao banheiro, liguei o chuveiro, e enquanto esperava a água esquentar, me despi. É absurdo como eu já sinto falta dos toques de Ezra. Sábado voltei para casa a tempo da janta, e domingo nós não nos vimos. Solto um baixo suspiro ao mesmo tempo em que entro no box para começar o meu banho.

Após terminar meu banho, coloco a roupa que tinha deixado separada em cima da cama, como rapidamente meu café da manhã, e vou para a escola. Chegando lá, me encontro com as garotas, e quando o sinal bate, vou com Spencer para a sala de inglês. Assim que entro na sala, não tem quase nenhum estudante e Ezra já está lá. Viro meu pescoço discretamente e pisco para ele, enquanto caminho para a minha carteira. Ezra dá um sorriso torto para mim em resposta. O resto dos estudantes chegam, e Ezra fecha a porta da sala e começa a aula.

\- Bom dia classe. - Ezra diz, seguido por um "bom dia" de todos os alunos". - Todo mundo aqui já terminou de ler The Scarlett Letter, correto? - Todo mundo acena que sim com a cabeça. - Ok. Então vamos começar pela... Spencer. - Ezra diz olhando para ela. - O que você achou do livro? Qual você acha que é o significado dele?

\- Eu acho que o livro é sobre o perdão. Por exemplo, o marido de Hester, não soube perdoar, e ficou tão cheio de rancor, que isso o levou a fazer coisas insanas. Ele teria tido muito mais paz se ele tivesse perdoado a Hester. Não digo que ele teria que ter aceitado ela de volta, mas pelo menos, convivido civilizadamente com ela, e não ter procurado se vingar.

\- Muito bem colocado, Spencer. Agora vamos para outra opinião... Aria. - Ezra diz, agora olhando para mim. - Você concorda com Spencer?

\- Eu concordo, mas eu apenas. - eu disse, corando pela lembrança da nossa rápida conversa sobre o livro no sofá da casa dele - Eu não acho certo toda a pena que as pessoas sentem pela Hester, pelo o que ela sofreu. Ela fez por merecer.

\- Acho isso engraçado, vindo de uma piranha como você - um garoto chamado Jean, da nossa turma, disse.

\- O que é que você disse? Já para a sala da diretora. Agora! - Ezra disse, com uma mão com os punhos fechados, e a outra mão apontando para a porta.

O garoto se levantou rindo, e saiu da sala. Toda a sala ficou em silêncio, enquanto Ezra procurava se acalmar. Acredito que o comentário de Jean deveria ter me machucado, mas não me machucou. Porque eu sei o que sou, e o que não sou. E eu sei que eu não sou uma piranha. Pelo visto é verdade que dizem que quanto mais você se conhece, menos você deixa as coisas te perturbarem.

\- Bom - Ezra disse, um pouco mais calmo - eu quero que vocês formem um grupo de 4 pessoas, e escrevam um resumo de no mínimo 20 linhas sobre o livro. E, para já deixar avisado, amanhã haverá uma prova sobre livro, sem consulta.

As pessoas começaram a arrastar e juntar carteiras. Ezra apesar de aparentar estar mais calmo, ainda estava tenso. Não foi difícil eu perceber isso. Ezra passou por mim, e aproveitando a bagunça que a sala estava, peguei a mão dele e acariciei-a, vendo automaticamente os músculos de seu ombro, antes rígido, relaxando ao sentir o meu toque. Ele olhou para mim surpreso, e sorriu. Ele foi falar com um grupo que já estava formado, e eu juntei com Spencer, e mais 2 garotas da nossa turma, Lanny e Claire. Eu me ofereci para começar o resumo, e elas aceitaram. Escrevi 5 linhas, e depois passei para Claire. Enquanto Claire escrevia, olhei rapidamente para Ezra, e vi que Ezra estava sorrindo largamente, conversando com um grupo. O sorriso dele me faz perder o fôlego, e meu coração começa a acelerar. Por um momento, esqueço onde estou, esqueço em que situação estamos, e quase me levanto para dar um beijo nele. Minha sorte é que eu tenho uma guardiã chamada Spencer.

\- Aria - Spencer disse segurando meu braço, me impedindo de levantar - Terra chamando. - ela disse olhando para mim e estalando os dedos na frente dos meus olhos.

\- Ops - eu disse olhando para baixo, envergonhada. - Spencer riu baixinho.

Minha sorte é que Lanny e Claire não estavam prestando atenção em mim.

\- Não se sinta culpada. Eu também me sinto assim na maior parte do tempo quando olho para o Toby...meio que esquecendo do mundo ao meu redor - Spencer sussurrou pra mim, sorrindo.

O resto do dia, e boa parte da noite, passei com o meu irmão Mike. Fomos andar de bicicleta juntos, tomamos sorvete e conversamos bastante. Meu irmão andava bem distante ultimamente desde que eu me mudei para a casa de nossa mãe, cada dia dormindo em casa de amigos diferentes, e eu sinto falta dele. Jantamos juntos na casa de nossa mãe, e depois novamente ele se despediu da gente, dizendo que ia jogar vídeo game na casa de um amigo e ia dormir por lá. Depois que ele foi embora, ajudei minha mãe arrumar a cozinha, e depois fui para o meu quarto. Eu havia passado o dia inteiro com uma vontade incontrolável de mandar uma mensagem para Ezra, apenas para checar como ele está. Mas eu sabia que Ezra tinha um dia cheio hoje. Ele tinha uma reunião com outros professores e tinha aulas e provas para organizar, então eu resolvi não mandar nenhuma mensagem. Mas no momento, sozinha em meu quarto, não consegui mais me controlar. Deitei na cama e mandei uma mensagem para ele.

_"Estou indo dormir agora.. boa noite. Eu te amo." _

_"Boa noite, pequeno anjo. Desculpa por ter ficado tão irritado com o garoto hoje de manhã. Eu te amo" _Ezra disse respondendo minha mensagem segundos depois.

_"Você não tem do que se desculpar. Alias, toda pessoa gosta de ver seu homem defendendo ela.. é meio sexy"_ Respondi de volta com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Eu praticamente consigo ver ele mordendo seus lábios enquanto lê a mensagem.

_"Hmm, vou me certificar de fazer isso mais vezes então. Não há nada que eu goste mais do que defender a pessoa maravilhosa pela qual estou apaixonado"_

Solto um suspiro ao terminar de ler a mensagem.

_"Droga, eu queria poder te abraçar agora."_ eu digitei, enviando a mensagem alguns segundos depois.

_"Acredite em mim, eu também. Nós arranjaremos um jeito de nos encontrar."_

Me despedi dele novamente dizendo que ia dormir, e ele respondeu falando que também já ia para a cama. Coloquei meu celular em cima da minha escrivaninha, me aconcheguei na cama, e minutos depois já estou sonhando com Ezra.

\- Só virem a folha após eu terminar de entregar para todo mundo - Ezra disse, começando a distribuir a prova do livro.

Quando ele terminou de entregar a prova, todo mundo virou a folha e começou a ler a prova. Para mim, que sabia todas as partes do livro e todas as curiosidades que o livro abordava, foi uma prova fácil e rápida de responder. Fui a primeira a terminar e fiquei ouvindo música e trocando olhares com o Ezra até o sinal bater.

Sai da classe junto com Spencer, e paramos em frente ao armário dela, para pegar o material que ela iria usar para a próxima aula.

\- Você está sabendo da festa que vai ter na sexta feira a noite? - perguntei á Spencer.

\- Que os meninos do ultimo ano estão organizando, na piscina da casa do Noel Kahn?

\- Isso. Você vai?

\- Vou, já combinei tudo com o Toby. E você? - Spencer disse fechando a porta do armário.

\- Não. Você se importaria de falar para seus pais que eu vou a festa, e depois vou dormir na sua casa?

\- Você quer passar de novo a noite com Ezra. Safadinha. - Spencer disse rindo.

\- Ei!- minhas bochechas ficam vermelhas ao mesmo em que rio e cutuco ela de leve.

\- Você sabe que não me importo. Ficar com ele te faz feliz, e tudo o que eu quero é te ver feliz.

\- Você é maravilhosa - Dou um beijo na bochecha dela e depois seguimos caminhos separados, pois temos aulas diferentes nesse período.

As aulas seguintes não demoram a passar, e quando percebi já estava na hora de ir embora. Encontro Mike na saída da escola, e ele pergunta se eu posso ir dar uma caminhada com ele. Eu concordo, e caminhamos juntos em direção ao parque que tem perto da escola. É maravilhoso sentir o vento contra o meu rosto, e o cheiro do verde.

\- Então, é um assunto meio delicado, mas eu tenho que falar sobre isso com você se não irei enlouquecer, e eu preciso que você seja mente aberta. - Mike disse sentando no banco e olhando para mim.

\- Mike, falando desse jeito você está me assustando. - eu disse sentando ao seu lado.

\- Acho que não tem outra maneira de falar, então vou falar logo de uma vez. Olha, eu sei que você tem seus problemas com o nosso pai, você sabe que eu não achei certos todas as coisas que ele fez com você, pedindo pra você manter segredo sobre a Meredith, depois atrapalhando sua relação com Ezra.. - Ele faz uma pausa, suspira, olha para baixo e volta a falar sem olhar para mim. - Todos esses dias que eu tenho ficado fora, eu tenho ido conversar com o pai. Quando você foi embora da casa dele, algo mudou dentro dele. Sinto que ele começou a perceber as burradas que fez. Eu sempre fui mais ligado ao pai do que a mãe, e eu não estou pedindo para você perdoar ele, mas eu queria perdoar ele, e eu sinto que eu preciso que você me permita a perdoa-lo.

Eu fico calada por um tempo, surpresa.

\- Eu não sei, por tudo o que ele já fez por mim, cuidou de mim.. sinto que eu tenho que perdoa-lo. - ele passa a mão pelo seu cabelo e olha novamente para mim, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

\- Eu não sei nem o que falar.. quer dizer, é óbvio que eu não me importo de você perdoar o pai, a briga dele, a confusão que ele fez, foi comigo, e não com você. Você não precisava pedir permissão á mim para perdoa-lo! - eu o abraço-o, e ele começa a chorar mais forte.

Quando Mike se acalma, nós conversamos mais um pouco, e depois voltamos para a casa de nossa mãe.

\- Como todos sabem, existem 3 classe de alunos do ultimo aqui nessa escola, e todos tiveram ontem a prova do livro The Scarlett Letter. O Mr. Fitz - a Diretora aponta para ele - já corrigiu todas as provas, e a classe que obteve melhor nota, foi a classe de vocês. E por isso, a classe de vocês acaba de ganhar a noite de hoje de graça no karaokê no centro da cidade!

Todo mundo começa da classe começa a gritar de alegria.

\- Parabéns classe! - A diretora diz, batendo palma junto com todo mundo - O karaokê vai começar as 19:00. Quando vocês entrarem, é só falarem de qual escola vocês são, e já terá um espaço reservado para vocês. O Mr. Fitz se ofereceu para ir com vocês. Agora deixarei o professor Anthony, de Biologia, começar sua aula. - ela e o Ezra saem da sala e o professor começa a escrever coisas na lousa para nós copiarmos.

Poucos minutos depois, sinto meu celular vibrar avisando que chegou uma nova mensagem.

_Você irá no karaokê hoje a noite? - Ezra_

_Você acha que eu iria perder uma oportunidade de te ver? :p - Aria_

_Mal posso esperar! Pena que terei que manter uma distância de você :( - Ezra_

_A gente recompensa depois ;) Agora voltarei a prestar atenção na aula.. eu te amo. - Aria._

Voltei a copiar o texto da lousa, pensando no Ezra e nas coisas que poderíamos... recompensar depois. Comecei a sentir um formigamento no meio das pernas, e imediatamente me arrependi de pensar tais coisas em um momento inoportuno. A aula passou rapidamente, e quando a aula acabou, sai da classe junto com Spencer.

Assim que cheguei em casa, meu celular tocou e eu fui animada atender, mas toda a minha animação se esvaiu quando eu vi no identificador de chamadas que não era a pessoa que eu pensava que era. A pessoa que estava me ligando era meu pai. Resolvi ignora-lo, e me foquei na minha lição de casa. Após terminar a lição fui escolher a roupa que eu iria usar no karaokê, e enquanto estava fazendo isso, meu pai me ligou de novo. E eu novamente recusei a ligação. Quando chegou perto da hora, tomei um banho, coloquei a roupa que eu escolhi - um blusa de manga comprida preta justa com uma saia rodada verde, e um sapato fechado branco. - e passei um perfume. Enquanto estava me vestindo, meu pai me ligou novamente. E não quis atender de novo. Passei um produto no meu cabelo só para fixar um pouco mais os cachos, passei uma maquiagem leve e fui organizar a bolsa que iria levar para o karaokê. Meu celular tocou novamente, mas eu respirei mais aliviada quando vi que dessa vez não era meu pai, e sim Spencer.

\- Oi Spence. - eu disse apoiando meu celular em meu ombro, e arrumando minha bolsa.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Mais ou menos. E com você?

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Meu pai ficou me ligando o dia inteiro, e eu ainda não sei o que fazer em relação a ele..

\- O que ele queria?

\- Eu não sei, eu não cheguei a atender a ligação. Eu fico mal com essa situação, ele me ligando toda hora.. mas não vou deixar ele arruinar minha noite. – Eu disse colocando os últimos itens necessários em minha bolsa.

\- É assim que se fala. Não se deve decidir nada com pressa. Se concentre no fato que você verá Ezra, e tire essa pessoa que está na sua cabeça no momento, da sua cabeça. Pois essa pessoa não merece.

\- Obrigada, Spence. Agora tenho que desligar, se não vou chegar atrasada no karaokê. Bom encontro com Toby pra você.

\- Obrigada pequena, espero que você e Ezra consigam ter um tempo sozinho hoje a noite.

\- Eu também espero. Beijos. – eu disse desligando

Assim que entrei no lugar, já sabia que Ezra estava ali. Não por tê-lo visto, mas sim por eu ter sentido sua presença. Quando o encontrei, ele estava conversando com uns alunos da minha classe. Cumprimentei-os e resolvi sentar em uma mesa sozinha, pouco distante dele para não me sentir tentada a toca-lo, apesar de sentar perto dele ser tudo o que eu queria no momento. Seria muito mais fácil para mim se Spencer tivesse vindo. Em uma tentativa de ocupar minha mente, passei os olhos ao meu redor. O local do karaokê era grande, hospitaleiro e moderno. Eles nos serviram comida e logo depois a noite de karaokê começou, com algumas corajosas pessoas se aventurando rapidamente em cantar. Fiquei observando as pessoas a cantarem e logo meus pensamentos voltaram para o meu pai.

\- Aria – Ezra disse me tirando do transe, colocando uma cadeira perto de mim.

\- Ezra, tem pessoas á nossa volta.. – eu disse, meio apreensiva.

\- Não tem problema.. eu sou um professor bacana e estou falando com todos os alunos. – Ezra disse sorrindo pra mim. – Está tudo bem?

\- Está.. – eu disse forçando um sorriso.

Por mais que eu estivesse muito feliz por estar com Ezra nesse momento, eu não conseguia parar de pensar em meu pai.

\- Ei, você sabe que não consegue me enganar. – Ezra disse com um semblante preocupado, se aproximando mais de mim.

\- Eu não consigo mesmo esconder nada de você né? – eu disse, sorrindo verdadeiramente desta vez.

\- Claro que não – Ezra disse piscando com um olho só pra mim. – Sei muito bem quando você está feliz de verdade ou quando você está apenas fingindo estar feliz. – ele disse tocando minhas pernas por debaixo da mesa. – Você quer falar sobre isso?

O simples toque dele em minha pele me acalmou de uma forma inexplicável e me fez suspirar como a boba apaixonada que eu sei que sou.

\- Não é nada demais.. – eu disse me encolhendo um pouco ao pensar no assunto. – Meu pai ficou me ligando o dia inteiro, e eu sei que eu não deveria deixar isso me afetar, mas eu simplesmente não consigo.

\- E você conversou com ele? – Ezra disse fazendo movimentos circulares em minha perna por debaixo da mesa.

\- Não, eu não atendi as ligações dele – eu disse encarando o chão.

\- Por que você não quis atende-lo?

\- Você lembra que eu te contei que eu vi meu pai na cama com uma mulher da minha idade e por isso fui morar com minha mãe? Eu sinto que eu devo ao meu pai uma conversa, mas eu ainda não decidi o que fazer em relação a isso. Não sei se apenas ignoro o que aconteceu e perdoo-o, ou se não perdoo ele.. – lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto e meu corpo começou a tremer.

\- Você é maravilhosa sabia? – Ezra passou a mão pelo meu rosto, enxugando minhas lágrimas. – Você não deve nada ao seu pai. Se você ainda não chegou a uma decisão, é porque ainda não chegou a hora. – Ezra passou os braços por trás das minhas costas, e eu deitei a cabeça em seu ombro.

Me permiti ficar assim por alguns segundos antes de levantar minha cabeça, para que ninguém percebesse nossa aproximação.

\- Você realmente sabe me acalmar. – eu disse sorrindo para ele.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, ouvimos alguém chamando pelo Ezra.

\- Mr. Fitz! – Uma garota loira chamada Elena, da minha classe, estava chamando Ezra na outra mesa.

\- Você vai ficar bem? – Ezra disse olhando em meus olhos.

\- Vou, eu já falei que você sabe como me acalmar. Vai lá. – apertei rapidamente a mão dele, e ele foi até a mesa da Elena.

Um tempo depois, uma mulher veio até mim e me perguntou se eu queria cantar, e primeiramente, pensei em falar que não, mas depois, olhei para Ezra, e uma ideia veio em minha cabeça e acabei aceitando.

Fui a quinta pessoa a ir para o palco, e comecei me introduzindo.

\- Olá, meu nome é Aria, e vou cantar I won't give up do Jason Mraz.

Quando aceitei cantar, eu não imaginei que eu ia sentir tanta vergonha. Minha garganta começou a ficar seca, e de repente, meus olhos encontraram os olhos de Ezra. Automaticamente, meu corpo todo relaxou. Eu virei para o telão onde está a letra, e comecei a cantar.

When I look into your eyes

It's like watching the night sky

Or a beautiful sunrise

There's so much they hold

And just like them old stars

I see that you've come so far

To be right where you are

How old is your soul?

I won't give up on us again - canto essa parte olhando para o Ezra.

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up.

Terminei de cantar a música, e desci rápido do palco, antes que a vergonha me atingisse novamente. Antes de chegar ao lugar onde eu estava sentada antes, senti meu celular vibrar indicando que eu tinha recebido uma nova mensagem.

_Tem um banheiro no fundo desse estabelecimento que quase ninguém usa. Me encontra lá? - Ezra_

_Ok. Eu vou dar tchau pro pessoal, e depois vou pra lá. - Aria_

Aperto enviar, e logo depois me levanto me despeço das pessoas. Me direcionei ao banheiro que Ezra falou, e depois de cinco minutos esperando, senti alguém me imprensando na parede, e atacando minha boca.

\- Você tem ideia do quão maravilhosa você é? - Ezra disse entre os beijos.

Passei meus braços pela cintura dele, puxei-o para mais perto de mim. Minhas mãos acariciaram seu cabelo macio, e ele começou a descer seus beijos para o meu pescoço.

\- Eu amei o que você fez lá me cima para mim, e você cantando aquela parte olhando em meus olhos... - Ezra sussurrou por entre uma respiração ofegante, olhando para mim, tirando um cabelo do meu rosto.

\- Só queria que você tivesse certeza de que eu nunca mais irei desistir de nós. Foi muito difícil, e eu nunca mais quero passar por aquilo de novo. - eu disse, tentando controlar as batidas do meu coração.

\- Bom, porque eu não consigo mais viver sem você - Ezra diz me abraçando forte.

\- Eu também não. - digo encostando minha cabeça em seu peito.

Levantei minha cabeça, fiquei nas pontas dos pés, e encostei minha boca na dele novamente. Nosso beijo começou devagar, mas logo se tornou um beijo mais urgente, cheio de mãos por todo lado. Eu recuperei o pouco de controle que me restava, afastei-me dele, e tranquei a porta. Tirei a blusa, observando os olhos do Ezra seguirem cada movimento meu. Andei devagar até ele, e quando alcancei-o, tirei sua blusa e comecei a desfazer o cinto de sua calça, ao mesmo tempo que dei um beijo em sua boca.

\- Isso me lembra muito quando nos conhecemos - eu disse entre os beijos, ao mesmo tempo em que abaixei suas calças.

\- Hmm, que eu me lembre eu fiz algo mais ou menos assim. - Ele me levantou e me sentou em cima da pia, e se posicionou entre minhas pernas. - Estou correto? - ele sussurrou em meus ouvidos.

Um arrepio percorreu todo o meu corpo, e como não consegui encontrar minha voz, apenas assenti com a cabeça.

\- Mas aquele dia não aconteceu nada além de beijos e caricias, e agora a senhorita já abaixou minhas calças..

\- Eu tinha acabado de te conhecer, óbvio que não ia rolar nada mais que isso. Hoje, no entanto.. - eu disse fazendo um sorriso malicioso e acariciando seu peitoral.

Ele me prensou contra ele, e eu senti sua ereção em minha barriga.

\- Tão molhada... tão pronta pra mim - Ezra disse ao colocar sua mão no meio de minhas pernas e sentir meu centro todo úmido.

Sua boca foi de encontro á minha ao mesmo em que eu colocava meus braços ao redor de sua cintura.

Ezra tirou uma camisinha da carteira, colocou a camisinha nele mesmo, e me penetrou. Depois de um tempo, caminhamos de mãos dadas com um sorriso no rosto até nossos carros, e depois cada um seguiu caminho diferentes.

Como estava ansiosa para chegar logo a ultima aula desta quinta feira, de Inglês, é óbvio que o tempo passou muito devagar. Quando finalmente tocou o sinal do fim da penúltima aula, suspirei de alivio e fui praticamente correndo para a sala de inglês. Porém, Ezra ainda não estava lá. O tempo passou, todos os estudantes entraram, e ainda nada de Ezra. Comecei a ficar apreensiva e preocupada, fazendo com que minha perna não parasse de balançar de inquietação.

Pouco tempo depois, a diretora entrou e parou em frente a mesa do professor.

\- Alunos, lamento dizer que houve um contratempo. O professor Mr. Fitz está doente, e ligou avisando que não poderá comparecer a escola hoje. Não conseguimos achar um professor substituto a tempo, por isso vocês estão dispensados. - o pessoal comemorou, e saiu correndo da sala de aula.

\- Spencer, sei que a gente tinha combinado de ir embora juntas, mas vou dar uma passada no Ezra agora ok?

\- Ok, vai lá. - Spencer diz me abraçando.

Dirigi até a casa do Ezra o mais rápido que o transito permitiu, preocupada. Peguei a cópia da chave do apartamento dele que eu tinha na minha bolsa, e abri a porta, encontrando ele deitado na cama.

\- Me falaram que estavam precisando de uma enfermeira aqui.. me voluntariei na hora. - eu sorri, tentando anima-lo. - Por que você não me avisou que ficou doente?

Deitei ao lado dele na cama, e dei um longo abraço nele.

\- Porque eu sabia que se eu te avisasse você iria vir também e eu não queria te contagiar com essa minha gripe e dor de garganta.

\- Bobinho. - dei um selinho nele. - Hoje você vai ficar de repouso e eu vou cuidar de você. - deitei ele em sua cama, liguei a TV, e depois fui para a cozinha.

Logo me veio na cabeça uma receita de sopa simples e maravilhosa que minha mãe me ensinou a fazer. Procurei em seus armários e em sua geladeira para ver se ele tinha todos os ingredientes que iria precisar para fazer a sopa, e felizmente, ele tinha. Cortei os legumes, coloquei um pouco óleo no fundo da panela de pressão, acrescentei os legumes e novos temperos a panela de pressão, mexi bastante com a colher, enchi a panela de pressão de água, e depois, tampei a panela e deixei os legumes cozinharem.

Enquanto esperei os legumes cozinharem, voltei ao quarto do Ezra, e quando eu o vi, ele estava dormindo. Tadinho do meu bebê. Deitei ao lado dele, coloquei o despertador do meu celular para tocar 40 minutos depois, fiquei mexendo no cabelo do Ezra e vendo TV. Assisti um episódio de Friends, e quando o episódio estava quase acabando, o alarme do meu celular tocou. Fui até a cozinha, destampei a panela, acrescentei pedaços de macarrão, e tampei a panela novamente. Esperei alguns minutos, e quando o macarrão estava cozido, destampei a panela, deixei esfriar um pouco, e depois coloquei no prato.

Deixei o prato em cima da pequena bancada do quarto de Ezra, deitei em sua cama e acordei ele aos poucos.

\- Ei - disse dando beijos em toda sua cara e mexendo em seus cabelos.

\- Hmmm - Ezra disse, começando a acordar.

\- Eu assumo que você não comeu nada o dia inteiro?

Ezra concorda comigo com a cabeça.

\- Eu fiz uma sopa. Vem - sentei ele com as pernas esticadas em sua cama, coloquei um travesseiro nas suas costas, e outro em sua perna.

Coloquei a sopa, com um pano embaixo, em cima do travesseiro, e Ezra começou a comer.

\- Isso aqui está uma delicia - Ezra disse com uma voz rouca.

Depois que ele terminou de comer, dei a ele um remédio que eu sabia que iria aliviar sua garganta. Coloquei o prato na pia da cozinha, e depois me juntei a ele novamente em sua cama. Ficamos vendo TV abraçados, fazendo caricias um no outro, e logo depois ele caiu no sono novamente. Aproveitei para lavar a louça e fazer a lição de casa, e quando terminei a lição, escrevi um bilhete para o Ezra, e fui embora.

Sexta feira, Ezra já estava mais disposto e compareceu a escola. Tive a chance de vê-lo no corredor, antes da minha aula com ele, e antes de chegar a aula dele, mandei uma mensagem para ele.

_Estou feliz, você parece mais disposto hoje! - Aria._

_Sim, graças a uma sexy e eficiente enfermeira, melhorei rapidinho. Obrigada por cuidar de mim. - Ezra._

_Você pode me agradecer me encontrando comigo em seu apartamento, hoje a noite.. o que você acha? - Aria._

_Que tal 20:00, amor? - Ezra._

_Combinado! - Aria._

Fiquei o resto do dia contente e de bom humor. Fui para casa, fiz a lição de casa e me arrumei como se fosse realmente a tal festa na piscina. Prendi meu cabelo em um coque, coloquei um biquíni, um vestido largo por cima e um colar.

\- Mãe, só para te lembrar, eu estou indo para festa no clube, e depois irei dormir na casa da Spencer, ok? - Disse dando um beijo em sua bochecha, e descendo as escadas.

Ao entrar no carro, soltei meu cabelo e dirigi até o Ezra. Peguei a chave do apartamento dele em minha bolsa e abri a porta, quase dando pulinhos de tanta animação. Acho que essa sensação maravilhosa que eu sinto sempre que estou prestes a ter um tempo sozinha com Ezra nunca passará. Toda vez que estamos juntos é maravilhoso. É única. Sorrio de orelha a orelha quando termino de destrancar a porta e a abro.

\- Aria – Ezra disse com uma voz triste e a cabeça baixa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota no final do capítulo ;)  
**

* * *

Vendo ele triste, meu humor automaticamente mudou. Comecei a ficar triste e preocupada.

\- O que aconteceu, Ezra? – eu disse ao mesmo tempo em que sentava no sofá.

Ezra terminou de fechar a porta, e sentou-se ao meu lado, suspirando.

\- Eu posso ser honesto com você? – Ezra disse, começando a ficar com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

\- Mas que pergunta boba, é claro que pode. Sempre. – eu disse passando a mão pelo seu cabelo e me aproximando dele, tentando conforta-lo de alguma forma.

\- Eu ouvi o pessoal na escola comentando sobre uma grande festa que iria a ver hoje.. e estou me perguntando por que você não está lá.

\- Por que eu quero estar aqui. Com você. – eu disse pegando sua mão e apertando.

\- Eu imaginei que você fosse dizer isso. – Ezra disse suspirando e olhando para baixo. – Mas eu me sinto mal de tirar essas experiências de você. Você deveria ser adolescente, e ir a festas, aproveitar. E não digo só de agora, mas durante o longo tempo em que já estamos juntos, sinto que eu te privei de muita coisa.

\- Não há nenhum lugar em que eu prefira estar do que com você. Eu não quero perder um beijo. – eu disse dando um rápido beijo nele. - Eu só quero ficar com você. Bem aqui, com você. Apenas assim. Eu quero tudo com você – eu disse abraçando-o forte, e sentindo seu coração batendo junto ao meu.

\- As vezes eu sinto como se ao estar comigo, sua vida se tornasse mais complicada e mais triste. Mais reprimida. – Ezra disse, sua voz apenas um mero sussurro.

\- Isso não é verdade. Minha vida se torna menos complicada e mais feliz por sua causa. - eu disse tentando colocar toda a certeza que eu sentia em minha voz.

\- Mas Aria.. - Ezra disse, dessa vez olhando para mim.

\- Ei. - eu disse, interrompendo-o. - Você sabe aquela sensação quando a gente percebe o que a gente quer fazer pelo resto da vida, e você mal pode esperar para finalmente começar a viver aquilo que você quer? – disse olhando nos olhos dele. – É isso o que eu quero. Eu quero nós. Eu quero ficar velhinha e ser amada por você, eu quero contar nossa história para nossos netos e – Ezra me interrompe, me dando um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

E enquanto ele ama meu corpo, só consigo pensar em uma coisa: Esse homem será a minha morte. Mas de um jeito bom.

Um tempo depois, estava usando uma de suas blusas, aconchegada em seus braços, quando ouvi meu celular tocar.

\- Vou ir lá ver se é alguma coisa importante. - me virei de frente para ele, dei um beijo rápido nele, fui até a sala e atendi meu celular.

Assim que eu atendi, Spencer já começou a falar.

\- Aria, sei que você deve estar com Ezra agora, e não queria te tirar dai, mas por favor, eu preciso de você - Spencer disse com uma voz de choro.

\- Calma. Onde você está? - eu disse, começando a ficar nervosa.

Spencer definitivamente não era uma pessoa muito emocional, então eu sabia que para ela estar nesse estado, devia ser algo muito importante. Algo que realmente estava acabando com ela por dentro.

\- Estou no celeiro da minha casa.

\- Não faça nada até eu chegar ai. Já estou indo.

Corri até o quarto do Ezra, me vesti rapidamente, enquanto expliquei o que aconteceu para ele.

\- Spencer me ligou, alguma coisa aconteceu, e eu preciso ir até ela.

\- Claro, vai lá, se você precisar de alguma coisa me liga. - ele me abraçou, me deu um selinho rápido e eu fui embora.

Dirigi rapidamente até o celeiro, bati na porta e esperei Spencer abri-la. Assim que ela abriu, dei de cara com uma Spencer cheias de lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Spencer, o que aconteceu? - entrei e tentei abraça-la, mas ela me afastou.

\- Eu nem sei por que eu te chamei aqui - ela começou a falar enquanto peguei a mão dela, levei-a até o sofá do celeiro e aconcheguei ela lá - Eu e Toby tivemos uma briga boba, sobre a faculdade no ano que vem, mas toda vez que nós brigamos parece o fim do mundo e eu não... - ela parou de falar, começando a soluçar.

\- Você me chamou aqui para que eu pudesse fazer isso - abracei-a forte, acariciei sua cabeça e ela chorou por um bom tempo em meus braços.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem - eu disse olhando em seus olhos, tentando passar a minha confiança para ela - Agora você precisa se acalmar e descansar, e amanhã você conversa com ele.

\- Eu não sei por que eu continuo com ele se ele me faz tanto mal. - Spencer disse soltando um soluço e encostando novamente sua cabeça na dobra do meu pescoço.

\- As pessoas que mais nos machucam são as mesmas pessoas que nos fazem mais felizes. - eu disse apertando mais meu braço ao redor dela. - Eu achei que eu soubesse o significado disso, mas eu não sabia até eu ter tido que terminar com Ezra. Nosso termino doeu muito pois realmente pareceu que não tinha mais volta, mas eu estava errada.

Ficamos abraçadas durante um tempo, eu embalando ela como uma mãe faria. Quando ela se acalmou, acompanhei ela até a cama do celeiro e a cobri. Segundos depois o sono já a dominou, e seu rosto estava aparentando um semblante calmo. Coloquei meu pijama, peguei meu celular e mandei uma mensagem para Ezra.

_Spencer está mais calma e eu estou indo dormir agora. Dormirei aqui, ok? Boa noite amor. - Aria._

Ezra me respondeu rapidamente desejando-me boa noite. Deixei meu celular em cima da escrivaninha que fica ao lado da cama, e me deitei ao lado da Spencer. Antes de cair no sono, percebi que é muito mais fácil lidar com a dor dos outros, do que com a nossa própria dor.

Estava deitada no sofá junto com Mike, após o jantar, vendo um filme com ele, quando meu celular tocou. Vi no identificador de chamadas que era meu pai, Byron, e atendi meio áspera.

\- Oi. - eu disse me sentando na cadeira.

\- Aria. Eu sei que hoje é sábado, e você deve ter seus compromissos, mas por favor, você poderia vir até minha casa para conversarmos?

Eu já estava prestes a negar quando notei como a voz dele estava triste. Me lembrei da conversa que tive com Mike, e do que ele me disse, sobre Byron ter mudado.

\- Ok. Quando? - eu perguntei.

\- Pode ser agora?

\- Pode. Estou indo ai.

Me levantei da cadeira, avisei ao Mike que estava indo conversar com Byron e dirigi até a casa dele. Parei em frente ao apartamento dele, e toquei a campainha.

\- Oi Aria – Byron disse, abrindo a porta.

Quando eu olhei para o sofá da sala, Ezra estava lá. Comecei a suar frio, e uma leve tontura se apoderou de mim. Consegui forçar as minhas pernas a andar até a sala, e sentei ao lado do Ezra. Um monte de coisas começaram a passar pela minha cabeça ao mesmo tempo. A possibilidade que mais me atormentava era a de que Byron descobriu que eu voltei com Ezra e estava pensando em nos denunciar. Enquanto esperava Byron se juntar a nós, Ezra percebeu quão nervosa eu estava, e acariciou meus braços. Depois quando Byron voltou, Ezra afastou as mãos do meu braço.

\- O que.. está acontecendo? – Eu disse quando finalmente consegui encontrar minha voz.

\- Bom, eu esperei você chegar para explicar para vocês dois logo de uma vez o porquê de eu ter chamado vocês aqui. – Byron disse dando uma pausa para respirar – Eu sei que eu não tenho moral para me meter na história de vocês, e eu ajudei internamente Ezra a ser contrato na Rosewood High pelos motivos errados. Por isso quero consertar meu erro, devolvendo a você o seu antigo emprego na Hollis, no qual você teve que sair por minha causa.

Ficamos um tempo sem falar nada, apenas absorvendo a informação.

\- Mas ai eu estaria de novo em um emprego por sua causa.. – Ezra começou.

\- Não, Ezra, veja desta maneira. Quando você começou a lecionar na Hollis, você conseguiu isso por mérito próprio, não foi? - Byron disse olhando para o Ezra.

\- Foi, mas..

\- E você ainda estaria lá se não fosse por mim. Então, apenas estou te devolvendo um emprego que você merece e que foi tirado de você injustamente. Me desculpe por tudo o que fiz. – Byron disse, dessa vez olhando em meus olhos.

\- É.. ual, eu não sei nem o que dizer. – Ezra disse passando a mão pelo seu cabelo.

\- Espera um momento. Isso quer dizer que você está bem em relação ao meu relacionamento com Ezra? – eu disse, franzindo a testa.

\- Se ele não for mais seu professor, sim. – Byron disse sorrindo para mim.

\- Eu não te entendo. Você realmente acha que dando um emprego a Ezra vai tornar tudo bem todas as coisas erradas que você fez não só a nós dois, mas a mim também? - eu perguntei na defensiva.

\- Eu estou tentando mudar e fazer as coisas melhores.

\- Ezra pode aceitar ou não o emprego, essa é uma decisão dele e independentemente de qual for a decisão dele, não vai significar que eu vou perdoar ou esquecer tudo o que você já fez pra mim. – lágrimas caíram pelo meu rosto, me levantei e sai correndo do apartamento.

\- Aria – Ezra disse vindo atrás de mim. – Se acalme – ele disse passando a mão pelo meu rosto.

Assim que ele me toca, meu corpo todo automaticamente relaxa.

\- Toda vez que eu deixo ele entrar ele faz alguma besteira, eu não aguento mais. Eu não sei mais quem ele é. - novas lágrimas se formaram aos meus olhos. - Cada dia ele tem uma opinião, cada dia ele age de uma forma diferente. Como eu posso acreditar que dessa vez ele está realmente mudando? - eu disse soluçando.

Ezra me abraçou com força, apertando um braço ao meu redor, me trazendo o mais perto possível dele e colocando o outro braço sobre minha cabeça. Eu me desmanchei em seus braços. O jeito como ele me abraçou, apertado e protetor, me fez sentir como se ele quisesse tirar todo esse peso de cima de mim. Como se ele quisesse me livrar de todas as coisas ruins que eu tenho que enfrentar. E eu sei que estou certa. Sei que se tivesse como, ele tiraria. Respirei fundo e deitei minha cabeça em seu peito. Ficamos um bom tempo nessa posição, até que eu me afasto, um pouco mais calma.

\- Aria, você sabe quem é que vai te dizer se seu pai está mesmo mudando ou não? - Ezra pergunta. - O tempo.

Gosto dessa opção do tempo, e realmente só observando as atitudes que ele terá daqui pra frente é que saberei se ele mudou ou não.

\- É verdade. Muito obrigada por... ter me acalmado - eu disse sorrindo, olhando para baixo.

\- Ei, não tem o que agradecer - Ezra disse acariciando meu cabelo. - Eu.. eu acho que é melhor eu aceitar esse emprego na Hollis. Não só por nós dois, mas porque como seu pai disse, aquele emprego foi um emprego que eu consegui honestamente, e foi tirado de mim injustamente.

\- Eu concordo - eu sorrio. - Só que.. eu não posso voltar lá dentro. Preciso assimilar melhor as coisas. Você irá ficar bem aqui sozinho?

\- Claro, meu anjo. - Ezra beija minha testa, e eu vou embora.

Eu fui para a casa de minha mãe, e por sorte, não havia ninguém em casa quando eu cheguei. Peguei um pote de sorvete, deitei em minha cama, e fiquei assistindo um seriado chamado Gossip Girl, e pensando no aconteceu a pouco tempo atrás com meu pai. Houve um tempo em que minha relação com meu pai era maravilhosa. Ele me fazia rir, me protegia, e eu gostava de me sentir protegida quando estava com ele. Mas no passado recente, ele estava tentando me proteger das coisas erradas. Acho que agora, meu pai finalmente começou a perceber que eu não sou mais aquela garotinha pequena, e que eu consigo tomar minhas próprias decisões. Enquanto assistia Gossip Girl, uma das frases me chamou atenção.

"Quando o assunto é família, no fundo ainda somos crianças. Não importa o quão velho ficamos, sempre precisamos de um lugar para chamar de lar."

E aos poucos, fui percebendo que era compreensivo eu me sentir do jeito que estava me sentindo, fui me acalmando e acabei adormecendo.

Acordei quase 2 e meia da tarde, ofegante. Eu tinha tido um pesadelo, no qual meu pai morria e nós estávamos brigados. Um vontade sufocante de encontrar meu pai me dominou, mas antes de fazer qualquer coisa, achei melhor pegar meu celular e ligar para o Ezra.

\- Ezra.

\- Aria - Ezra disse parecendo feliz em ouvir minha voz. - Eu fiquei preocupado com você ontem, e eu não podia simplesmente aparecer em sua casa, e você não atendia o celular..

\- Eu estou bem. Desculpa não ter atendido o celular, pouco depois que cheguei em casa acabei adormecendo. Amor, eu preciso de um conselho seu. Eu estou pensando em perdoar meu pai, e eu queria saber se você acha uma boa ideia ou não.

\- Eu sabia que você não ia conseguir ficar brigada com ele por muito tempo. Você tem um coração puro e maravilhoso. Eu acho sim que é uma boa ideia. E sabe por que? Porque você está tomando essa decisão com o coração, e nós nunca erramos ao seguir nosso coração.

\- Muito obrigada por sempre me apoiar. Eu não sei o que eu faria sem você.

\- Sempre te apoiarei, amor.

\- Agora tenho que ir, vou pedir para meu pai se encontrar comigo para conversarmos.

\- Ok, boa sorte. E ei, não fique nervosa. Deixe seu coração te guiar.

Eu já havia percebido há um bom tempo, que namorar um escritor/professor de inglês, significava literalmente ter os batimentos do meu coração aumentado exponencialmente por causa de apenas uma frase.

\- Obrigada - eu disse sorrindo apaixonadamente para o telefone. - Beijos. Eu te amo.

Assim que desliguei, liguei para meu pai, ao mesmo tempo em que arrumava minha cama.

\- Aria.. que surpresa. - meu pai disse ao atender.

\- Você já almoçou? - eu perguntei.

\- Ainda não, por que?

\- Você poderia me encontrar naquele restaurante de massas que tem perto da sua casa para almoçarmos juntos?

\- Claro, quando?

\- Pode ser agora?

\- Sim! Eu vou indo pra lá e pagarei uma mesa para a gente.

\- Obrigada.

Finalizei a ligação, escovei os dentes e os cabelos, coloquei o primeiro shorts e blusa que vi pela frente, e fui encontrar meu pai. Quando entrei no restaurante, logo avistei meu pai meu pai sentado em uma mesa meio afastada, no canto.

\- Oi. - eu disse dando um meio sorriso e me sentando ao seu lado.

\- Oi Aria. - meu disse sorrindo de volta para mim.

Nós analisamos o cardápio em silêncio, e logo depois um garçom veio pegar nossos pedidos.

\- Então.. nós estamos aqui. - meu pai disse assim que o garçom foi embora.

\- Sei que você deve estar achando estranho eu ter te chamado para almoçar, mas eu tomei uma decisão. É difícil perdoar quando é tão difícil de esquecer. Por mais que eu queira voltar a confiar totalmente em você, é difícil. Mas eu quero tentar. Eu não quero mais ficar longe de você, e com o tempo e suas atitudes, passarei a confiar em você novamente.

\- Aria.. você não sabe o quanto isso significa para mim. - meu pai disse olhando para mim com lágrimas nos olhos, e eu o abracei.

\- Ei, não chore - eu disse sorrindo e enxugando suas lágrimas.

\- Estou chorando de felicidade. Eu sei que eu fiz muitas besteiras, mas eu prometo que eu vou tentar fazer as coisas do jeito certo daqui a pra frente. - ele sorriu de volta e passou o braço por trás das minhas costas, puxando me para mais perto dele.

\- Eu espero que sim. - eu sorri e apertei sua mão.

O resto do almoço se passou tranquilamente apenas com assuntos leves, com eu e meu pai tentando nos reconectar. Após a conversa que tive com meu pai, um peso foi tirado de dentro de mim e me senti muito mais leve. Eu senti que fiz a coisa certa. Sai do restaurante, passei em uma loja de doces para comprar uns muffins e dirigi até o Ezra, querendo abraça-lo e agradece-lo por ter me encorajado a perdoar meu pai.

Abri a porta do 3B, e encontrei Ezra em pé em frente a pia.

\- Oi - Ezra disse sorrindo e virando de frente para mim.

\- Oi - eu disse abraçando-o e ficando na ponta dos pés para dar um beijo nele.

\- Hm, assumo que ocorreu tudo bem na conversa com seu pai?

\- Mais que bem – eu disse abraçando ele com força. – Muito obrigada por ter aceitado e encorajado minha decisão. Eu senti que um peso foi tirado das minhas costas. – eu disse com meus braços envoltos do seu pescoço, levantando o rosto para olhar em seus olhos.

\- Não tem que agradecer. – Ezra disse sorrindo e fazendo carinho em minha cabeça. – Tudo o que te faz feliz, me faz feliz.

\- Você não pode falar essas coisas enquanto ainda estou de pé, minhas pernas ficam bambas e eu vou de encontro ao chão. – eu disse com um sorriso no rosto e sentindo meu coração batendo rapidamente.

\- Não tem problema, você não vai cair porque eu vou te segurar. – Ezra disse apertando seus braços ao redor de minha cintura.

\- Você está sempre me protegendo. – Eu disse encostando minha cabeça em seu peito.

\- Sempre. – Ezra disse ao beijar minha testa.

Escolhemos um filme qualquer para assistirmos, comemos o muffin, e trocamos alguns beijos durante o filme. Quando o filme estava quase acabando, ouvimos o telefone da casa do Ezra tocar, e Ezra disse que ia atender ao telefone no quarto dele, pois era o único telefone da casa que estava funcionando, e eu fiquei terminando de ver o filme.

\- Era Maggie. Ela tem uma entrevista de emprego amanhã, e é no mesmo horário que ela tem que levar Malcom na escola. Como amanhã é feriado aqui em Rosewood e eu não trabalho, ela perguntou se Malcom podia dormir aqui amanhã eu levar ele para escola na segunda feira de manhã. Tudo bem por você? – Ezra perguntou ao voltar para a sala.

\- Claro que tudo bem. Eu gosto de cuidar dele. É treinar para o futuro, né?

\- Então a senhorita já está pensando sobre ter filhos, é? – Ezra disse sentando-se ao meu lado.

\- Como eu poderia não pensar se a pessoa que eu quero que seja o pai dos meus filhos, tem se mostrado um pai maravilhoso?

\- Você é maravilhosa – Ezra disse dando meu sorriso torto favorito e depositando um beijo em meus lábios.

\- Mas como Malcom tem aula amanhã se amanhã é feriado?

\- Ele estuda em Filadélfia. Você lembra o que aconteceu conosco lá?

\- Ohh, como eu poderia esquecer? Primeira vez que eu andei de limusine. – eu disse brincando com ele e colocando meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço.

\- Isso que foi o mais importante pra você aquele dia, é? – Ezra disse com a sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Aham – eu disse aproximando meu rosto do dele.

Dei um beijo em seu pescoço, e subi em direção a orelha.

\- Você sabe que a limusine não foi a coisa mais importante. – eu disse sussurrando em seu ouvido e depois me afastando. – Aquele dia ocorreu nosso primeiro encontro, e amei como você fez eu me sentir aquele dia. Aliás, eu amo como você sempre faz eu me sentir. Como se eu fosse especial. – eu disse sorrindo e olhando para baixo.

\- Você é especial. - Ezra disse brincando com uma mecha do meu cabelo.

\- Você falando assim eu até acredito. - eu disse, sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem.

\- Mas é pra acreditar mesmo, pois não estou mentindo. – Ezra deu um beijo, e me deitou no sofá. – Eu te juro que um dia você irá acreditar tanto quanto eu acredito. – Ezra disse fixando seus olhos aos meus.

E depois ele volta a me beijar me fazendo esquecer do resto do mundo e começa a amar o meu corpo, o filme a muito tempo esquecido.

* * *

\- Seu apartamento é tão legal, papai – Malcom disse sorrindo, mudando o canal da tv, enquanto eu, Ezra e a mãe deles estávamos sentados no sofá da sala. – Está exatamente como da ultima vez que eu vim aqui. Eu amo vir aqui.

\- Ezra? – Maggie cutucou Ezra para chamar a atenção dele, pois ele estava em transe observando Malcom um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Como vi que Maggie não estava conseguindo obter a atenção dele, resolvi interferir.

\- Amor.. – eu disse acariciando seu braço, sabendo que ele ia sentir a eletricidade que emanava sempre que nossos corpos se tocavam.

\- Ele é perfeito, né? Ele me chamou de pai – Ezra sorriu, passando um braço ao meu redor e me puxando mais para perto dele.

\- Mas não é a primeira vez que ele te chama assim. – Maggie disse.

\- Mas me emociona toda vez. – Ezra disse sorrindo.

\- Será que nós poderíamos conversar sozinhos? Eu não quero que ele ouça – Maggie sussurrou a ultima parte.

Ezra franziu a testa para Maggie, mas se levantou e se ajoelhou ao lado do Malcom, para ficarem com alturas mais próximas.

\- Malcom, você lembra-se do quarto de brinquedo que tem aqui na minha casa?

\- Claro! Melhor quarto da história.

\- O que você acha de ir pra lá agora, e depois eu encontro você lá para brincarmos juntos?

\- Maneiro! Obrigada papai – Malcom abraçou o Ezra, e depois saiu correndo em direção ao quarto.

\- Então, eu só queria dar um pequeno aviso á vocês. Malcom ultimamente está viciado em chocolate, e fica pedindo chocolate toda hora. Mas por favor, não importa o drama que ele faça, não dê chocolate para ele antes dele jantar.

\- Ok. Mas alguma coisa?

\- Não, só isso – Maggie disse consultando o relógio – Eu já tenho que ir.

Maggie foi até o quarto para dar tchau para o Malcom, e depois foi embora.

\- Pai, eu quero chocolate. - Malcom disse fazendo uma cara triste, ao sentar na mesa para jantar, um bom tempo depois.

\- Malcom, vamos fazer um trato? Vem aqui - eu disse juntando sua mão pequena á minha e nos levando até a cozinha.

\- Um passarinho verde me contou que o seu doce preferido é o macaron de morango. - eu continuei a falar, abrindo a porta da geladeira. - E eu fiz esses especialmente para você. - eu mostrei á ele os macarons que eu tinha feito. - Mas você só poderá comer se comer toda a comidinha que seu pai colocar no seu prato. Combinado?

Malcom franziu a testa, e pareceu refletir se era uma proposta boa ou não.

\- Ok. - ele disse sorrindo e seus olhos se iluminaram, como se tivesse acabado de ter uma ideia maravilhosa. - Mas só se você e o papai assistirem ao filme do Nemo comigo. - ele disse olhando para mim.

Com aqueles olhos penetrantes iguais aos do pai dele, eu sabia que eu não ia conseguir dizer não.

\- Sem problemas. - eu disse sorrindo, voltando a mesa com ele ao meu lado.

Alguns minutos depois, já tínhamos terminado de comer, e estávamos sentados na sala vendo o filme do Nemo.

\- Sabe o que eu mais amo no filme do Nemo? Todo mundo estava perdendo as esperanças de que eles iam se reencontrar, mas eles se reencontraram. Exatamente como eu e você. - Malcom disse olhando para os olhos do Ezra e pegando a mão dele. - Eu achava que não ia mais encontrar meu pai. Mas encontrei.

Ezra ficou uns segundos sem fala, e seus olhos se encheram de água.

\- Desculpe por ter demorado tanto tempo para te encontrar. - Ezra disse quando conseguiu encontrar sua voz de novo.

\- Não tem problema, minha mãe me falou que não foi sua culpa. - Malcom sorriu e apertou a mão do Ezra.

Na manhã seguinte, acordamos Malcom e fomos levar ele para a escola. Fomos em silêncio, Malcom estava dormindo no banco traseiro, e eu e o Ezra ainda estávamos muito sonolentos. Ezra dirigiu segurando com sua mão direita a minha mão esquerda, e com a outra mão no volante. Senti a mão dele subindo e indo em direção ao meu coração, e estaciona a mão dele naquele local por um tempo.

\- Ezra, por mais que eu goste de você me tocando, tenho medo de que possa acontecer um acidente. - eu digo com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Eu sou um bom motorista e estou dirigindo devagar. Eu não consigo resistir de te tocar quando você está por perto. - Ezra diz com um sorriso torto no rosto.

Ezra para na frente da escola do Malcom, e acorda ele com beijinhos. Aos poucos, ele desperta e tiramos ele do carro.

\- Pai, você me disse que Aria é sua namorada, não é? - Malcom disse ajeitando sua mochila em seus ombros.

\- Sim. - Ezra sorri e junta suas mãos nas minhas.

\- Legal! Quando que eu vou poder ter uma namorada? - Malcom disse olhando para o Ezra.

\- Só daqui a uns bons anos, seu mocinho. - Ezra disse ao bagunçar o cabelo do Malcom. - Agora vá para a sua sala de aula pois eu já ouvi o sinal bater.

Malcom abraça as pernas do Ezra, me dá um abraço e depois corre para dentro da escola, logo sumindo da nossa visão.

\- Que safadinho ele. - Ezra disse me imprensando contra o carro e colocando seus braços ao redor da minha cintura.

\- Eu não sei de quem ele puxou isso. - eu sorrio ficando nas pontas dos pés e depositando um beijo nos lábios dele, minhas mãos se levantando e indo parar no cabelo dele.

* * *

\- Então você está mesmo confortável com a ideia de irmos tomar café com a minha mãe? – eu disse terminando de subir o vestido em mim.

Estávamos em frente a sua cama, em seu quarto, nos arrumando para nos encontrar com minha mãe. Ela telefonou ontem a noite para o Ezra nos convidando para irmos tomar um café com ela hoje de manhã.

\- Sim. Sua mãe não pareceu que estava com vontade de me matar quando ela fez esse convite á mim, então eu estou assumindo que não é perigoso. – Ezra disse sorrindo e terminando de abotoar sua blusa.

\- Bom. Ei, poderia fechar o zíper para mim? – eu disse me aproximando do Ezra e virando de costas para ele.

\- Sim. – Ezra fechou o zíper, e começou a depositar beijos molhados no meu pescoço.

\- Ezra.. – eu disse, soltando um gemido logo depois. – Não podemos nos atrasar.

\- Certo. – Ezra disse com uma voz mais rouca que o normal, afastando seu rosto do meu pescoço. - Sua mãe.

\- Sim – eu disse com a minha respiração ainda um pouco ofegante.

\- As vezes você faz eu me sentir como se eu fosse um garoto adolescente, transbordando de hormônios. – Ezra diz com um sorriso torto para mim.

\- Bom saber. – eu sorrio e dou um rápido selinho nele.

Graças ao fato de ter pouco transito e o local que minha mãe pediu para a gente se encontrar ser perto da casa do Ezra, não demoramos para chegar lá. Ao chegarmos lá, avisto minha mãe sentada em uma mesa do lado de fora do estabelecimento. A gente se cumprimentou, e eu fui ao balcão fazer os nossos pedidos enquanto minha mãe ficou sentada com o Ezra.

\- Ei, para de olhar para a bunda dela. – escuto minha mãe falar rindo dando uma cotovelada de leve nos braços do Ezra enquanto ando até o balcão.

Ao voltar para a mesa com nossos pedidos, todo mundo começa a comer em silêncio.

\- Então, vocês devem ter achado estranho eu ter chamado vocês dois para comerem comigo. – minha mãe diz, dando uma mordida em seu pão.

\- Mais um menos. – eu disse olhando para ela e dando um gole em meu leite.

\- Eu só queria deixar claro uma coisa, agora que vocês voltaram. Eu não sou contra. - minha mãe diz sorrindo, olhando para mim e para o Ezra. – Eu estou apaixonada pelo Zack, e de uma certa forma isso me faz ser mais compreensiva em relação a vocês. Amor é amor, não importa a idade, o sexo, ou qualquer outra coisa. Seria um crime negar a alegria que vocês são capazes de proporcionar um ao outro.

Uma lágrima cai ao redor do meu olho, emocionada. E pela primeira vez, eu consigo entender completamente. A vida sempre vai ter seus altos e baixos, a todo momento. O importante, é encontrar alguém com quem você possa dividir sua vida, seus pensamentos e sentimentos. Alguém que te faça se sentir amada e feliz. E eu acredito do fundo do meu coração que eu já encontrei a minha.

* * *

**Então esse foi o terceiro e último capítulo dessa minha fic! Espero que quem tenha lido, tenha gostado tanto de lê-la quanto eu gostei de escreve-la. Por favor, não esqueçam de deixar uma review me contando o que acharam!**


End file.
